Bella Lillan Potter
by BellaLillanPotter
Summary: When Edward cheats on Bella, she is heartbroken and decides to go home. No not to Charlie or Renne no to her real home in London. Yes she is not Bella Marie Swan but Bella Lillan Potter, twin sister of Harry Potter, and one of the chosen ones.


Bpov:

Today Edward missed school because he was hunting with his family, oh how i missed him, i am supposed to met him at his house after school, that made me feel a lot happier.

*6 hours later#

Finally school is over now i get to see the love of my life.*at the cullens house* when i got to the cullens house it seemed to empty...they must be hunting still so i decided to go inside the house and wait. When i walked in the house i heard mouning coming from upstairs. Must be Emment and Rose, so i walked upstairs and i relized that the sound was coming from Edwards room, every part of my body told me to turn around, but i didnt listen...i wish i listened because when i opened the door there on edwards bed was edward laying on top of a blonde tramp. I screamed in pain."bella" edward said.I ran downstairs, how could he do this to me. Tears were running down my face. On my way to the door i ran into Emment." Whats wrong Bella?" he asked. "why dont you ask your basterard of a brother!" i screamed and ran to my car. I could here Emment yelling at edward. I had to go home, no not to Charlies or Rennies home my home in London...Yes my real name is Isabella Lillan Potter, twin sister of Harry Potter, yes i am a witch. When i get home i see that charlie is home. "Hey whats wrong Bells?". "i need to go home"."BUt renene isnt home and...I cut him off. No charlie my real home. "oh, ill miss you bells." Ill miss you to. I ran up to my room and started packing. When i was done packing i pulled out my wand and made a portkey using a soda can, before i left i sent a letter to Dumbledore telling him that i will be returning to Hogwarts. I grabbed the port key and in a flash i was in Dumbledores office. "ah Bella." " hello Dumbledore." Its good to see you bella, said Dumbledore. You to professor, i replied. We shall aounce your return at the feast follow me please, he said. We where about to walk in when i forgot to change into my real appearence, I have black hair and bright green eyes and of course my lighting scar on my fordhead. Quiet down please,said dumbledore, thank you, well i have great news we have a student that is returning to Hogwarts, please give a warm welcome back to Ms. Isabella Potter, said Dumbledore. The second everyone saw me there was cheering coming from all the tables except sltherin of course, then suddenly i was surrounded by hugs from Ginny, Harry, Ron, the twins, Hermione, and Luna. Its so good to have you back bells, said Harry. I missed you to, i said. After the feast we went back to the Griffindor Corrdor. So how was America, asked Ginny. By now everyone in grffindor was in a circle waiting for me to tell them eveything that happened in Forks. Oh you know go to school, make friends, have homework, fall in love, i whispered the last part. You fell in love?! everyone screamed. OMG who was the guy? What was his name? How old was he? Was he human? When did you guys meet? How did you Guys meet? All of these question were thrown at me. Wait a second, give me a second, i yelled. That got everyone quiet. Yes i fell in love, his name was Ed..Edward, he is 17, no he was not human, we met a month after school started, and we met at school. Everyone was quiet for a second then Harry spoke up, If he wasnt human then what was he? He was a vampire, i replied. WHAT!everyone yelled. GOd you guys are going to burst my eardrum! i yelled. How could you be so stupid Bella, falling in love with a vampire, why cant you just stay out of trouble for one minute, harry said. Because i am a danger magent, i said. And dont wworry about it anymore we broke up. Tears where running down my face by now. What happened, asked was waiting for an answer. I really dont wanna talk about it, i whispered. Well to bad cuz youre gonna tell us, said HArry. Like i said i dont wanna talk about it, i said. Well i dont care now tell me! yelled HArry. I was pissed now. FINE DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WELL HERE IT IS THAT BASTEARD CHEATED ON MY, YOU HAPPY! i scearmed. Bella i, i cutted him off. oh save it. I ran into my room crying. HOw am i supposed to get over him i love him. I spent my free time in my room writing a was about Edward cheating on me. The next morning i walked into the great hall and everyone in grffindor was staring at me probably because of my my breakdown last night. when i sat down my bestriend luna lovegood came to comfort me. by now everyone was looking at me even the teachers. Bella we dont know how to help you if you dont tell us what happened, said luna. ok but its hard for me to talk about, When i was in Forks i met this guy his name was edward he was a vampire. Gasps where coming from everywhere. no these vampires where good they drank animal blood. Every signed. As i was saying, mA week before i came back to hogwarts i was heading for his house when i got there and when i walked inside i...tears where running down my face. i saw Edward and this beach blonde tramp making out. I started sobbing. Shhhh its ok bella. Just get me out of here please. Then me and luna walked outside and laid on the grass. I wrote a song about him. You wanna hear, i asked luna. Sure.

*Before He cheats*

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke.  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*...

Oh, and he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No... not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.

When i finished the song i realized that the whole school was sitting on the grass, they heard me sing. Tears where in all of the girls eyes. They all ran up to me and gave me a hug. Bella i really am sorry, said harry. Its ok i shpouldnt have lashed out on you, i said. And he gave me a hug. He will pay i heard Cedric Diggory say. Yeah, everyone arounbd him said. I smiled. Cedric came up and gave me a hug. During that hug was the only time that i forgot about Edward.


End file.
